Marking her territory
by vignette1989
Summary: My very first Castle story. One-shot, missing scene from "Tick, tick, tick..." We saw Beckett get jealous of Agent Shaw. What we didn't see is what she did about it. Heavy on the smut.


Disclaimer: Funny you should ask... No, I don't own _Castle_, or any of its characters. =)  
I don't have a beta (actually, I'm still really not sure exactly what that is), so all mistakes are just me.  
I wrote this in an hour on a whim. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated, but you already know that, right?

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett watched on as Richard Castle grew more and more excited over making some serious headway in their serial murder case. She was torn. There was a part of her, albeit a miniscule part, that felt proud of the work Castle was doing.

But the vast majority of her being was beginning to see red as Castle became giddy as he built theory with special agent Shaw, the 'cold-hearted yet good-looking' federal agent. The two of them stood inappropriately close. Their gazes were locked almost exclusively on one another as they spoke about embalming fluid and mortuaries.

Suddenly, Kate couldn't breathe.

Of course, she'd always tried to downplay her affection for Richard Castle. It started out as a strong aversion toward him. He was irksome and imposing. But he had proved himself helpful, as she had mentioned to agent Shaw, only to have it spat back in her face after their blatant foreplay back in the FBI war room.

It'd be foolish of her to admit that their relationship hadn't been changing as of late though. It started with quick dinners and sometimes desserts after tough cases. She had spent Christmas dinner with his family, too.

Sure it was going slow, and Kate would never admit it out loud, but she was finding herself thinking about Castle in far more than a friendly manner on a semi-regular basis.

Castle had mentioned to Kate that Shaw was a female version of her. All the more reason that seeing Castle and Shaw together infuriated her.

Later, back in her apartment, Castle showed up unexpectedly with a bottle of Merlot, offering to stay with her and protect her from the bad guy. She would have been touched, if she hadn't been so pissed. The red wine swirling in her glass mirrored the thoughts of raging jealousy that were swirling around her cloudy mind.

They argued. Castle didn't act the least bit surprised when Kate let her jealousy slip. And that probably infuriated her more. She went to bed, leaving him on the couch.

As she tossed and turned, Kate couldn't turn her brain off. The man in her living room _cared_ for her. She knew that; if he didn't, he wouldn't be sleeping on her couch right now.

But since she had met him, she always reveled in the fact that she could push his buttons like one else could. She loved the way he looked at her like she was the only woman on the planet. She loved how something as mundane and sometimes gruesome as theory building could excite him like it did. She loved the power she had over him.

Now, she could feel a primal need taking over. A need to mark her territory. To keep any threats away from what was rightfully hers.

Allowing the tension and stress of the case, along with her desires, to drive her, she finally did shut off her brain. Getting out of bed, she quickly checked her appearance in the mirror.

She mussed up her hair a bit, applied a quick layer of lip gloss, and decided to use her slightly smudged eye makeup to her advantage, she moved out of her bedroom and down the hall back to the living room.

The television was on, and she knew Castle was awake too. She crossed the room and stepped in front of his blank stare.

"Beckett?" he questioned as she gave him a look that meant she wasn't playing games.

"Do I still turn you on?" she countered.

"What?"

"Do I still turn you on? Do you still want me? Or are you pining for agent Shaw now?" She knew she was being frank, but she really didn't have time for the runaround.

"You _are_ jealous of her—" he began, but he stopped as she took a couple steps forward and bent over, leaning her face into his so they were only inches apart.

"I saw the way you were looking at her, Castle, so don't fuck with me. I need to know." She eyed the bulge in his pants and then snapped her eyes back to his. "Is that from her? Or me?"

He swallowed loudly and leaned in toward her, nuzzling his nose into the patch of sensitive skin where her jaw met her earlobe. "Don't be stupid, Kate. It's not even a question. I've never met a woman who could turn me on the way you can. You drive me crazy and you know it."

With this, he grabbed her wrist firmly, which caused her to gasp. He moved her hand to his pants, forcing her to feel just how turned on he was. "This, and every single agonizing one like it, is from you. Always."

She drew in a sharp breath and gave the bulge a squeeze and listened to his guttural grunt before she moved her hands to his chest and gave him a firm push back against the couch. She swiftly climbed onto him, straddling him while his hands tore their way to her waist, squeezing her and pulling her as close to him as he possibly could.

"I knew it," she whispered before their mouths met in the most passionate and searing kiss she'd ever experienced. There was no time for tenderness today and they both knew it. This was about needs, and wants and territories.

Kate immediately opened her mouth to grant him the access he was requesting, and he bit her bottom lip before letting his tongue enter her mouth to seek hers out.

She moaned and he swallowed the sound eagerly. One of his hands groped at her waist, her sides and her back before working its way under her shirt to tease at the edges of her lacy bra. The other tangled itself in her hair and pulled, tilting her head to the side. She moaned again and his pants tightened even more.

Kate began rocking her hips in slow and agonizing circular motions as one hand remained glued to his face while the other toyed with hair on the back of his neck.

His breathing grew more ragged as her movements grew more frantic. Their kisses became desperate and their hands moved ferociously. With a moan she tore her mouth away from his and stopped her hips. She stood and grabbed his hands, pulling him up with her. "Come on…" she whispered.

"Are you sure about this Kate?" he asked her quietly.

"Don't be stupid, Rick. No one has ever turned me on the way you do," she said honestly. Her hands pulled on his again and they made their way to her bedroom quickly.

She made quick work of removing his clothing. His shirt was thrown across the room, his pants were kicked aside and he scraped his socks off his feet.

He kissed Kate deeply while his hands sought out the hem of her tank top and pulled it upwards in a torturously slow manner. They broke the kiss to pull it over her head, and he took the opportunity to lower her to her bed. Standing over her in between her legs, he removed her pants at the same speed. When she was left in her black lace bra and panties, he froze in place as he took in the sight before him.

"God, Kate. You're so beautiful."

She blushed and sat up. She played with the waistline of his boxers and kissed his sternum and stomach. Tipping her head to look up at him, she replied.

"You're not too bad yourself."

She removed his boxers and grasped his dick, watching his eyes roll back as she stroked it up and down. She ran her thumb over its tip and then kissed it, allowing her mouth to slowly envelop the pulsing organ. She heard another grunt from him and she snaked one hand around to his ass, pulling him closer.

Bobbing up and down on his cock, her hand played with his balls. She let her hand encircle his shaft and it followed her mouth. His hips began to rock, and she took him in further and harder. She sucked feverishly when his hands tangled in her hair. He fucked her mouth and groaned over and over again.

"Shit, Kate," he moaned and he pulled his dick out of her reach. "I can't handle any more of that. I'm not going to last one minute if you keep it up."

She laughed and pulled him down on top of her on the bed. His erection pressed against her panties and his hands groped her tits through her bra.

"As hot as these are, I think they need to come off now," he told her. His hand found its way to the clasp in the back and easily unfastened it. He slid it off and began exploring one breast with his mouth while his hand wound down to her panties.

He rubbed her center through the lace. He could feel that she was soaking wet. She moaned as the lace created delicious friction on her sensitive clit. He slid the fabric down her legs and continued his ministrations with his hand.

Pushing the lips apart, he tortured her with his fingers. She moaned over and over again. His mouth switched to her other side and began nipping and sucking at that nipple. He pushed one finger into her pussy and curled it in, sending a roaring shockwave through her body. Her hips jerked and she let out a cry.

He left her chest and moved to her center. Another finger slipped into her warmth as his tongue began working her clit. He licked it quickly while plunging his fingers in and out. He sucked the little bud hard and was rewarded with her hips bucking uncontrollably.

He switched quickly, plunging his tongue into her pussy while he moved his fingers to her clit. He licked and sucked her until she was unashamedly fucking his face.

"I'm gonna come, Rick. Oh, fuck… Yeah…" she cried out, as her first orgasm rocked through her. He rubbed her pussy roughly while she came.

"Oh my God," she whispered when he moved on top of her to kiss her again. It became very heated very quickly, and she was begging for more before long.

"Please, Rick. I need you inside me. Shit… Please fuck me," she whimpered. Who was he to deny her?

He positioned himself at her entrance and watched her face as he entered her. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a ragged sigh.

"Fuck…" he whispered to her. "You're so tight…"

"Mmmm" was all she could get out before he began moving. He moved his cock almost all the way back out of her before plunging in again, as deeply as he could manage. Again and again he pulled out and pushed in, listening to her cry out with every thrust. The sounds she was making were ungodly.

"Shit… Fuck, Rick… Oh, god yes… Unhhhh yeah…" He realized he probably could get off just by listening to her.

Soon, she was lifting her hips to meet every one of his thrusts. She lifted a leg and wrapped it around his ass, giving him deeper access. He groaned at that and his mouth latched on to her neck, sucking and kissing for dear life.

"Harder, Rick. Please… I'm gonna come again…"

He rode her pussy with everything he had, slamming into her over and over again. They kissed hard, teeth scraping and tongues battling. Her moans were his cue to reach down and rub her clit. She came almost instantly, screaming out his name and bucking her hips wildly.

He kept thrusting as she rode out her orgasm and he came too, groaning as her muscles clenched his dick in an iron grip. "Fuck…" he cried.

As he collapsed at her side, she kept her leg wrapped over his hip, keeping him close to her. She let her fingers move over his chest and stomach. He watched her as a smile spread over her swollen lips.

"We waited far too long to do that, Rick," she whispered to him.

He traced patterns over her hip and waist with one hand. "Maybe you should get jealous of other women more often," he quipped.

"Maybe you should fuck me more often," she shot back, smiling.

His smile faded and she watched as he fumbled over his words. "Kate, this was amazing, but if that's all this is to you, I don't think I can do it again."

"I don't think I follow…" she began.

"You're more than just sex to me, Kate," he whispered. "I've never felt like this about any other woman," he said.

She shut him up with a chaste kiss to his lips. "Rick, there's no way in hell I could go back to the way things were after what just happened. My jealousy was the catalyst that got us here, but I'd be lying if I said this is just sex. I want to be with you. I wanted to be with you long before agent Shaw got involved with this case."

This time he kissed her. It was tender and languid; different from the others they shared that night. It had so much emotion in it.

"Let's take this slow. I don't want to fuck it up, Kate. I can't lose you," he admitted.

"Oh, you can believe I won't let that happen. You're mine now," she smiled before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kate woke up slowly the next morning. She smiled to herself as she remembered the previous night's events. She rolled over expecting to find Rick beside her, but grew confused at his absence.

She got out of bed and saw her clothing from last night had been retrieved from around the room and folded into a pile on her dresser. Pulling them on, she walked into the kitchen. She chuckled at the folded blanket sitting on the corner of the couch.

The smell of coffee and pancake batter greeted her as she rounded the corner and saw Rick Castle bustling around her kitchen like he had been preparing breakfast there for years.

She realized that she had never in her life felt happier than she had in that one little moment.

As he hurried to the door to retrieve the morning paper, she was reveling in the fact that this could be their little secret for at least for a little while. Rick Castle was hers, and that was all that mattered for the moment.

But as he opened the door and a body tumbled into the threshold of her apartment, her hopes were crushed.

Yes, Rick Castle and Kate Beckett had finally found one another. And now _everyone_ was going to find out about it too.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
